This invention relates to a rotary vane gas cycle apparatus.
In rotary vane gas cycle apparatus, such as a reverse Brayton cycle cooling system described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Edward, 3,967,466 and 3,977,852, compression and expansion is obtained by the radial movement of vanes in slots in a rotor. Various means have been used, such as bearings and cams, to control the movement of the vanes in the slots to reduce end wear on the vanes. Conventional means used however, permit axial and radial twisting of the vanes in the slots thus requiring greater end clearance to eliminate uneven wear on the vane ends. The added clearance results in greater thrust loading of the bearings. Movement of the vanes in the slots also add to the frictional loading of the apparatus.